


Ад для демона

by Red_Yennifer



Category: The Immortal (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для каждого демона ад выглядит, звучит, ощущается по-разному. Маллос не исключение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ад для демона

Для каждого демона ад выглядит, звучит, ощущается по-разному. Маллос не исключение. Он искренне завидует тем, кто умудряется даже ад для себя сделать светлым — как Вашиста.

В его аду всегда темно.

В его аду властвуют цинизм, боль и видения.

В его аду нескончаемо звучит безумие под тихое шипение винила.

Маллос морщится и привычно прижимает пальцы к виску. Перехватив понимающий взгляд Вашисты, он небрежно машет другой рукой. Оба знают: он лжет, как обычно.

В его аду ничего не проходит.  
Там бездумно пляшут мелкие демоны, но их слишком много, чтобы Маллос мог разогнать всю эту одержимую толпу. Бесы злорадствуют, подпитываясь его болью и одиночеством. В ярких глазах Маллоса вспыхивает адский огонь, но желания убивать нет. Потому он лишь кусает губы и отворачивается от Вашисты.

В его аду всегда пусто.  
Маллос создал это огненное царство, он единоличный владыка здесь. Кругом царят уныние и запустение. А в крови плещется яд, как это бывает каждый раз, стоит Маллосу позволить себе побыть одному.  
Губы его кривятся в нехорошей усмешке. Ему восемь веков, почти все это время он стремился проводить с людьми, хоть и ненавидит их всем своим черным сердцем. Ирония в том, что, когда демон устраивает себе развлечение, наслаждаясь чужими страданиями, его собственная боль отступает.  
Из зеркала на него смотрит усталое бледное отражение. Под воспаленными глазами — темные круги. Руки мерзнут, но этому Маллос не удивляется.

В его аду всегда холодно.  
Даже если бы Вашиста проявила альтруизм и захотела ему помочь, протянуть руку и вытащить из тьмы, он знает: она не станет. Внутренний огонь Вашисты держит Маллоса крепче любых оков. Но почему она не уходит, ему неизвестно.  
Боль в голове пульсирует все сильнее. Маллос резко проводит рукой по волосам. Он слышит за спиной какой-то звук, оборачивается к двери, но в ванной больше никого нет. Маллос прислушивается, пытаясь понять, что изменилось в доме за те несколько минут, пока он приходил в себя.  
Наконец тьма перед глазами рассеивается, и с неожиданной ясностью Маллос осознает перемену. Теперь он может сколько угодно высматривать врагов или друзей в тенях на стене, но кое-что больше не будет как прежде. Он остался один. Вашисте надоело согревать его постель и очерствевшую душу.  
Маллос плеснул в лицо ледяной воды и повернул дверную ручку. Так и есть — вещи демонессы исчезли.

В его аду больше ни для кого нет места.  
Внимание Маллоса привлекает ворон, сидящий на подоконнике. Птица мгновение смотрит на демона, и этот взгляд пробуждает в Маллосе холодную ярость. Он поднимает руку, чтобы испепелить нежданного гостя. На ладони вспыхивает пламя.  
Не дожидаясь огненного сгустка, ворон поспешно распахивает крылья и улетает, не забыв напоследок каркнуть. Маллос понятия не имеет, что он хотел сказать. Может, благословил, может, проклял. Второе уж точно вероятнее, проклинали его за восемьсот лет немало.  
Демон медленно сжимает руку в кулак, до побелевших костяшек. На коже не остается ожогов. Играть с огнем, будучи холодным как лед — одна из особенностей, природу которых Маллос объяснить не в силах.

В его аду слишком много грехов.  
Все восемь веков Маллос твердит себе: наверняка есть демоны, рядом с которыми он просто дитя. Слабое утешение, к тому же не очень достоверное.  
Маллос устало опускается в кресло. Он убеждает себя, что не первый раз его одолевают подобные мысли. Бывало и хуже. И будет, он знает. Когда зазвонят колокола в церкви, когда заговорит кровь на его руках, когда ему придется смириться с тем, что тьма поглотит его без остатка.  
Он тоскливо смотрит в небо, где совсем недавно скрылся ворон. Маллос понимает: однажды он не сможет выбраться из придуманной им же клетки. А он любит жизнь и готов цепляться за любую возможность одержать победу над своей сущностью. Перьевые облака сгущаются, суля возможную грозу ночью. Маллос печально улыбается, глядя на огненное марево.

В его аду слишком много огня.  
Он может подпалить и сжечь что угодно. В гостиной есть камин, который никогда не горит. Незачем, ведь Маллос не чувствует тепла. Но с пальцев слетает тоненькая струйка огня, и вскоре раздается потрескивание. Пламя пляшет на поленьях, отражается в глазах демона. Любая имитация жизни лучше, чем ее отсутствие. И эта тишина убивает вернее любого меча. О да, Бессмертный, наверное, ликовал бы, узнав, что жизнь Маллоса — это не только козни, интриги и циничная ухмылка. Он бы сказал — поделом демону за все злодеяния его. Может, он даже прав. Но Рафаэль не узнает. Никто из демонов не расскажет Бессмертному об оборотной стороне своей природы.  
Боль вновь усиливается. Маллос упрямо сжимает зубы. Рассудок услужливо подбрасывает мысль: а может, проще все это закончить? Просто выйти на улицу, поджарить десяток-другой горожан и... Это определенно привлечет внимание Бессмертного, он с превеликим удовольствием отправит Маллоса в ад.  
Что, в сущности, его держит в этом мире?

В его аду горестно рыдают дуэтом скрипка и саксофон, оплакивая участь демона.


End file.
